


Passion for the masses

by Event_horizon (BlueFluffyDragon)



Series: Poems (original work) [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aromantic, Love Poems, Poetry, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFluffyDragon/pseuds/Event_horizon
Summary: I don't care for love poems
Series: Poems (original work) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562365
Kudos: 2





	Passion for the masses

I could write ballads of love

Fake as the silicone fillings of the next word, 

Beautiful as glistening eyes that never met

But if I forget the words by morning,

Sentences never put to paper, forgotten and forlorn

Would I even care? 

Most likely not


End file.
